It is known to provide samples of decorative materials, such as paints or fabrics, to consumers. For example, such samples may be provided in a purpose-built display, which may have a plurality of stores for multiple samples of a particular paint colour or fabric.
It is also known to provide a portable book of samples which may be printed or mounted onto leaves of the book. However, such books do not permit easy removal and replacement of a sample, which may be desirable for colour matching or other purposes.